Don't Knock It 'Til You Try It
by sdl90
Summary: Puck incessantly claims cougars and MILFs are better in bed and Finn can't help but roll his eyes until one day the most beautiful woman he's ever seen walks into work and makes him think that maybe his best friend might have a point after all.


So I was in a bit of a writing slump when it was suggested to me that I tackle a prompt from finchel-prompts on Tumblr. "You Never Know Until You Try" appealed to me and I took it and ran. It really helped me get back into the swing of things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Puck! Would you please hand me the damn towels?" Finn growled at his friend who was too busy staring at a woman reaching up to grab the last navy blue towel to notice he was waiting with his hands out to grab the crimson ones they were restocking. He looked down at the woman himself and saw she was in her late 30's, early 40's, and knew Puck wouldn't be helping him again until he had hit on the woman.<p>

Finn stomped down the steps of the ladder and ripped the towels from Puck's hands. "Just go use your usual line already so we can get back to work." He shoved Puck toward the woman and stomped back up the steps to put the towels away. Finn would never understand why Puck liked cougars and MILFs so much - they were old enough to be their mothers and it was just weird! - but he indulged him for the sake of his job. Puck had a one track mind and if he didn't get off the lady track, he would never get back on the work track.

It wasn't that either of them particularly liked the job, in fact both of them hated it, but they needed it for work study. When they learned about the class both had been stoked to hear that it got them out of school early and they got paid all while counting for school credits. They had searched everywhere for jobs but no one was hiring except Sheets N Things so they had no choice but to work there. If they got fired they would fail the class and Finn and Puck each already had two warnings from Terri and a third would mean they were out. Puck's philandering with the ladies who came into the store wasn't helpful in impressing the boss and Finn was constantly worried that she'd catch him not working diligently because he was too busy trying to rein in his ever horny best friend.

"And that my friend is how it is done," Puck said with a flourish and a smirk as he stalked back over to Finn to hand up some more towels. "Thank goodness I get out at five today and basketball practice goes 'til six thirty."

Finn simply shook his head at him. "What is wrong with dating a girl our age? Doesn't it freak you out that these women have kids as old as us?"

"Not really. Girls our age suck. They're so prude and whiny all the time and worried about their reputation. Do you know how long it took me to convince Quinn to sleep with me?"

"It probably wouldn't have taken as long if she hadn't been dating me at the time," he replied a little bitterly. Finn was over the betrayal of finding out Quinn had slept with his best friend and gotten pregnant but it still bugged him to no end how stupid he felt for believing her lies.

"Hey, I kinda did you a favor there. At least you found out before you walked her down the aisle how much of a conniving bitch she is and were able to see she wasn't the one for you. Anyway, cougars are way better. They're up for practically anything and have been around the block so they know how to use their bodies. You shouldn't knock it 'til you try it." Puck handed up some more towels.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon. You keep your cougars." Finn finished with that section of towels and climbed down the steps to push the ladder to the next.

"Holy fuck! Look at the body on that one!" Puck announced to Finn whose back was turned toward the woman in question. "She's like a sexy librarian."

Finn snorted and began pushing the ladder down, ignoring his friend. "Shit, she's headed this way," he heard Puck say.

"Excuse me," the woman said politely from behind them.

Finn turned around, expecting to see a middle-aged woman like Puck's usual prey while at work, but was instead bowled over by the striking beauty of the petite woman standing in front of him. Her silky dark brunette hair was swept up in a side bun, her light pink blouse was popped open at the top a little revealing a lacy white shirt underneath while being tucked into a tight fitting black pencil skirt and on her feet were some of the highest, shiny black heels he had ever seen. Though all he could see of her legs were her calves, based on their tone and smoothness, he had a feeling the rest of her was just as sexy. Then he looked more closely at her face which was gorgeous. Her big brown eyes and her long dark lashes were drawing him, intoxicating him with their stare while her full pink lips were beckoning to be kissed as she quickly swiped her pink tongue over them. Then she spoke again, the voice of an angel escaping those pink lips Finn so wished to kiss.

"Hi, um, sorry to bother you-"

"Oh, you aren't bothering us at all, sweetheart," Puck cut her off, laying on his idea of charm. The woman made a face at him before composing herself and looking at Finn. He blushed immediately under her gaze and started playing with the hem of his smock nervously.

"Right, anyway, I need some assistance. As you can see I'm rather short even with these monsters on," she pointed to her heels and gave a slight chuckle, unwittingly making Finn's heart jump in his chest, "and unfortunately the item I need is at the top of the rack. I noticed you had a ladder and I was wondering if you'd be able to grab it for me." She folded her hands in front of her and bit her lip, unconsciously toying with her heel.

"Yeah," Finn squeaked out a few octaves higher than normal before clearing his throat and trying again. "Yeah, I can do that for you. Just point me in the direction you need to go." Finn smiled at the woman and she beamed back at him, her teeth blazingly white and big. Suddenly a flash of her teeth biting into his shoulder as she lie under him flashed in his mind and he had to quickly replace the image with the mailman to keep from embarrassing himself in front of this beautiful creature.

The new object of his desire led him and against his wishes, Puck, over to the other side of the bath section. Now all Finn could think about was her in a bathtub naked and washing her svelte body with one of the many loofahs that could be found in the store. He shot down those thoughts again and stared at the floor as they walked until his eyes caught sight of her butt. _Holy shit, she's got a fine ass_ he thought to himself as her hips swayed back and forth in front of him. It was then that the phrase, 'ass you could bounce a quarter off of' made sense to him.

"It's the shower head right at the top," she explained as they came to the massive wall of shower heads and toilet seat covers. She reached up and pointed at the one she wanted and he had to stop from laughing at how cute she looked trying to touch it. For him he wouldn't even need the ladder to reach.

"Here you go," Finn said pleasantly as he handed the item over to her. She smiled at him as if he had rescued her puppy or something.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without a new shower head. The one in my apartment is so old and my landlord is very stingy and slow about doing things apparently." She placed her hand on Finn's arm and he felt electricity flow between their skin. She removed it just as quickly and stared down at the floor. "Thank you again." The woman walked to a cart full of bathroom and kitchen necessities.

"Dude, go finish the towels," Finn hissed at Puck quickly before the beautiful woman could escape his sight.

"But that's your job!" he whined at him. Finn stared at him severely before speaking.

"I've been covering for you every time you've gone off to mess around with your cougars. Go finish the damn towels for me."

Then the light bulb went on in Puck's head. He smirked at Finn and punched his shoulder. "You like the shorty, dontcha?"

"Just go finish the towels!" Finn called to him as he walked away in the direction of the woman. As he approached her he could see confusion on her face as she stared down at something in her hands. "Can I help you with anything else?" He tried to be as suave as possible but didn't know if it was working. The small woman started a little at his voice.

"Goodness, you startled me." She clutched her crumpled list to her chest and chuckled up at him. "Actually, you can. I need some book shelves. I'm just not sure which direction they would be in."

Finn smiled knowing he could help this woman. He wanted to see her bright smile that made his heart flop around wildly again. "They're right over here." Finn walked slowly next to the woman as he led them in the right direction. "You got a lot of stuff," he commented on her full cart.

The woman shrugged. "I just moved here so I figured I would begin fresh with everything."

"Oh, that's cool. Where from?"

"Cleveland. I'm originally from Lima but moved to Cleveland after college with my boyfriend who just broke up with me which is why I moved back. Luckily I found a teaching job in the area."

Finn's heart beat faster. He hadn't heard about any new teachers at McKinley but that didn't mean she wasn't one. "Are you teaching at McKinley?" he asked tentatively.

"No, Carmel. There was an opening for an assistant glee club director. I'm hoping I might be able to drop the assistant part of the title if I can bring them home a Nationals trophy. I did actually go to McKinley though so I'm kind of torn. I heard they're going to Nationals this year as well."

"Yeah, we are," Finn announced with pride before he realized that gave away his age.

"Oh, y-you're a student...at McKinley? And in the glee club?" She sounded surprised to hear this.

"Yeah, senior. So only about four months to go...but I'm 18 already," he clarified, in case she got any ideas…which he was hoping she was.

"Wow, has it really been seven years since high school already?" The woman laughed again. "I feel so old."

Oh no, now Finn was making her feel old. That was not what he wanted to do! "You're not old. Not at all. You're very young and pretty." Now he felt he had overstepped until the blush grew on her cheeks.

"Well, thank you. You're very handsome yourself." Now it was his turn to blush.

Neither said another word as Finn led her to the shelving units until the woman tried lifting the one she needed herself. "Let me get that for you." He moved to grab the shelf and his hand closed over hers. It felt very soft and warm in his and he smiled as he glanced down to see her glancing up at him. The moment ended swiftly however when Terri's voice cut into their charged silence.

"Finn! What are you doing? You're supposed to be shelving towels." He released the woman's hand and turned to face his crazy boss whose arms were folded across her chest in annoyance.

"Um, uh..."

The woman spoke then. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was my fault. I needed assistance and," she looked at his name tag," Finn, was nice enough to provide some. He is a wonderful employee and very respectful of the customer." She smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"Okay. Finn when you're finished please get back to the towels. Puckerman is killing me with his shelving abilities." Terri stomped off leaving Finn and the woman who'd just saved his behind alone once more.

"Thanks for that."

"It's the truth." She turned back to the shelf and Finn was about to pick it up again until she stopped him. "You know what; I think I'll wait on the shelves. They aren't a necessity for today. Thank you for all the help though, Finn."

His legs felt jello-y at his name slipping from her lips. "No problem," he replied a little dreamily.

The woman began pushing her cart away, throwing him one last smile over her shoulder. He waved idiotically after her and watcher her hips sway as she sauntered down the aisle before turning and disappearing. Slowly, with the thoughts of the beautiful new coach of the glee club's sworn enemies on his mind, Finn traipsed back to the towel section where Puck was shoving towels onto the shelves haphazardly.

"Fuck you, dude. You better have gotten a number after forcing me to do this shit and having to put up with Terri."

That's when Finn's grand mood fell. "Fuck!" he gritted through his teeth. "I didn't even find out her name!" He ran his hand over his face as Puck chortled at him.

"Sucks to be you." He threw a towel at Finn which landed on his head and when Finn ripped it off he looked hopeful.

"But she should be back. She still needs those shelves." He grinned to himself at the thought of the mystery woman who'd touched something in him coming back and asking for his assistance in reaching items too high up or lifting things much too heavy for her small body to carry.

The next day after glee rehearsal however, discovery of the mystery woman's name was made much easier.

"Finn, tell my father if he asks that I'm going shopping with Mercedes for a bit this afternoon. I'll be home for dinner," Kurt informed him as he followed Mercedes to her vehicle instead of Finn to his.

Intrigued, as Kurt rarely lied to Burt about his whereabouts, Finn had to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Mercedes and I are going Carmel to watch their practice. Apparently they have a new assistant coach and we just want to see if she'll be beneficial to them or not."

Finn's heart raced as he realized his brother was going to check out the woman he'd been thinking about for nearly 24 hours straight. "Could I come with?" he asked, trying not to seem too eager.

Kurt looked skeptical. "You want to spy with us? I thought you were all about the 'clean competition'?"

"Uh, well, I'm just bored. I don't have any homework and I'm not working today."

"What no video game tournaments with Mike or Puck to occupy your time tonight?" Kurt jibed as he got into Mercedes' car.

"Can I come or not?" Finn didn't want to get into it; he just wanted to see the woman again.

Kurt looked at Mercedes who shrugged in indifference. "If you can cram your giant body into the backseat and keep all limbs inside the vehicle at all times, I suppose you can tag along. You better go into stealth mode though. This isn't the Marines; we will leave you behind if we need to retreat."

Finn drew his brows together but brushed it off pushing the front passenger seat forward to awkwardly fit himself into the back. His knees were at his chin as Mercedes' backseat was designed to only hold small children apparently but if it meant he could see her again, he'd fit himself into a shoebox if necessary.

Vocal Adrenaline was in the thick of their routine as Kurt, Mercedes and Finn tramped into their auditorium as quietly as possible. They were in the shadows of the balcony, watching the synchronized machine that was their biggest competition, when Finn spied her walking through the dancers as they perfected their number, tapping certain dancers on their shoulder and taking diligent notes after each tap.

She looked just as gorgeous as she had the day before, even more so under the shining lights of the stage, and Finn felt his face get hot as the images he'd been creating of them together seeped into his consciousness. Her hair was down now and instead of the skirt and blouse she was wearing a turquoise dress that cut off just above the knee and had a deep V and no sleeves. It was simple but flattered her shape nicely. Then there were the heels. They looked just like the ones she had worn the day prior. Oh how Finn imagined how the spikes of those heels would press into his body.

"She seems to be pointless really. Shelby is still running everything. Guess it was a waste of a trip," Kurt whispered to Mercedes. They commented quietly on the number their competition was performing but Finn wasn't interested nor was he paying attention. It was only when Kurt slapped the back of his head that he realized he was being spoken to. "We're leaving. Vocal Adrenaline are still the soulless automatons they've always been. Let's go."

"We're going already? But we haven't even found out who the new coach is yet!" Finn protested, his voice a little louder than he realized. His entire reason for coming was to discover the identity of the woman, and they hadn't done so yet. They couldn't leave.

"Shhh! Would you be quiet? We can't get caught!" Kurt hissed at him. "And what does it matter? She's just a note taker. Now let's go."

Kurt pulled at Finn's shirt to get him to stand and reluctantly he did so. Not wanting to walk all the way back to the school to get his car as he wouldn't be home for hours then, Finn followed his brother, defeated, until he tripped on his untied shoelace and knocked Kurt into Mercedes and Mercedes into the row of seats with a loud metallic clang.

"Who's up there?" the voice of Shelby Corcoran asked angrily. "I swear if it's more McKinley kids I will find a way to get you disqualified from competition for cheating!"

"Go!" Kurt squealed at Mercedes who righted herself and brushed her hair out of her face. The trio bolted out of the auditorium before someone could be sent up to find out who they were.

His mission unsuccessful, Finn fell into a slight funk. There had to be some way to find out who the woman was. He decided on asking Mr. Schuester the next day but the man didn't know anything about her. In fact, Finn's mentioning it got him a lecture on spying on the competition and how it could mess up their chance at a Nationals trophy.

He showed up at work in a miffed mood but slightly hopeful that his mystery woman would show up for some reason or another.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Puck asked as they ran into each other in the break room.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here."

"Ain't that right? At least it's Terri's day off so we can slack off."

Finn shrugged and followed him out of the room as they went to find the manager to ask what they should do that day. The first two hours after that were filled with restocking toothbrush holders and bed sheets. It was as Finn was filling a shelf with comforter sets that the angelic voice he'd been dreaming of the past two nights entered his ears and stopped his heart.

She had come back.

"I saw you," she said as Finn turned around to face the small brunette. She was shorter than before as she only had a pair of purple flats on.

"Saw me where?"

"At Carmel spying on us yesterday. You're lucky I want the opportunity to kick your butts fair and square at Nationals rather than disqualifying you for cheating." She placed her fists on her hips and smirked up at him.

"How could you see us up in the balcony?" Finn asked, not even bothering to deny their presence at the school.

"I didn't. I saw you fleeing to your car. Shelby sent me out to see who was watching us and I saw you running down the hall to the door."

"Well, thanks for not turning us in. Although it'll probably be your downfall since we plan on thoroughly whooping Vocal Adrenaline this year," Finn assured her with a cockiness he didn't know he could muster.

The woman scoffed. "I'm sure. Just keep out of our rehearsals from now on because I won't cover for you again."

Finn smiled at her and her mouth cracked into a small one as well. "If I'm being honest, only Kurt and Mercedes were there to spy on your glee club. I was there to find out who you were." He blushed deeply as her eyes widened and her arms fell from her hips. "I realized I never got your name the other day."

"Oh," she squeaked out, biting her lip nervously. "Well…my name is Rachel. Rachel Berry and you should remember that and tell it to all your glee friends so they know who helped bring another Nationals trophy back to Carmel." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at Finn importantly.

"I'll be sure to tell them your name. Is it Rachel with or without the extra A? I'll need to know so we can spell it right on the sympathy cards after we win Nationals and bring home that big ass trophy."

Rachel chuckled openly and dropped her arms, losing her defensive stance. Their banter flowed naturally and Finn was enjoying speaking so easily with this beautiful woman, this Rachel Berry. He laughed with her and she stared up at him, her eyes sparkling before glancing away quickly.

"So, I still need those shelves if you could maybe help me with them?" she said softly, folding her hands in front of her and swaying back and forth a little. She looked adorable in the floral print skirt and simple white blouse she wore. No way would he believe she was 25 years old.

"Uh, yeah, I can help you with that."

From then on, it seemed like every Wednesday, luckily Terri's day off, Rachel came into the store to find Finn and get his help and opinion on everything she needed for her new apartment. For an hour or so in the afternoon, Rachel would monopolize Finn's assistance and require the reaching of items on top shelves and lifting of heavy objects that needed to be hauled out to her car. As Finn acted as Rachel's personal shopper, they talked about Rachel's life and what Finn wanted to do post-high school.

This went on for six weeks before Finn worked up the courage to see if all the flirting they'd been doing could actually lead to anything more. It was while he was helping Rachel pick out new sheets for her new bed that had just arrived that he was about to make his move when, he thought anyway, Rachel beat him to the punch.

"I'll be lucky if I can even sleep in my bed tonight. The mattress is so big and heavy I can't even lift it. There's no way I'll be able to get it onto the frame myself." She glanced up at him through her lashes and toyed with the zipper on the plastic the rose patterned sheets were packaged in. "You know, y-you're pretty strong, always lifting things for me here. Maybe you could come over when your shift ends and maybe help me set up my bed? I mean, if you wanted to. I _can_ pay you for your trouble…"

Finn's eyes bugged a little as he realized Rachel was asking him over to her house. Sure it was to move a mattress but maybe that was like code or something. Did she want to go out with him? Was she inviting him over for sex? Or did she really just need help moving a mattress? All these thoughts raced through Finn's mind as he could feel himself getting that dopey grin on his face when he got excited.

"Uh, yeah, I can help you with that." He said his usual line whenever she requested his help and grinned like an idiot as her face lit up in appreciation.

"Great! Um, I'll just text you my address then and whenever you get off work you can just come over. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" he replied enthusiastically. "I get off at six."

"Fantastic. I look forward to your arrival." Rachel placed the sheets in her hands in her cart and turned back to face him. "I'll see you around six then. Bye Finn." She waved at him and started pushing her cart toward the front to check out.

Once she was out of view, Finn quickly searched the store for Puck, finding him chatting up an older woman. Without a word, Finn grabbed Puck by the smock and dragged him down the aisle.

"Dude! What the fuck? I was about to close the deal!"

"I'm freaking out man!" Finn yelled at his friend. He wasn't exactly smooth under pressure and the thought of actually being alone in Rachel's house with her after fantasizing about that exact thing was terrifying. "Rachel invited me to her apartment!"

Puck smiled widely at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations man, you're finally gonna get to taste some Berry juice."

Finn glared at Puck. He needed real advice, not the usual unhelpful quips. "I need real advice, dude. I've never been with an older woman. Hell, I've never been with any woman!"

Puck made a face, shocked by Finn's confession. "Seriously? I thought you said you fucked Santana last year?"

"N-not exactly. I mean sh-she did…go down on me but I kinda…" He really didn't want to tell Puck of all people that he kinda came early and blew his load right in Santana's eye, blinding and enraging her. Needless to say, Finn did not get laid that night. Then he proceeded to flat out beg her and paid for quite a bit of Santana's bling to keep her from spreading the story of what really happened between them at that motel.

"So you didn't really have sex with Santana last year?"

"Short answer, no. So can you just, I don't know, maybe not be a dick for once and help me out?" Finn was desperate. He wanted to impress Rachel and not seem like a total dumbass in bed. She was an adult who'd been to college and had a boyfriend and probably had tons of sexual experience with how hot she was, not that he thought she slept around, but she had to have way more knowledge of this subject than he did.

"What time you goin' over there?"

"Right after I get off at six."

"Well then, welcome to the Puckerman School of Lady Lovin'." Puck spent the rest of Finn's shift explaining everything he knew to Finn about women, especially older women. Finn wasn't sure he'd be able to absorb everything and would surely fuck it all up, but he was trying to learn as much as he could as fast as possible.

By the time six rolled around, Finn's head was swimming with information and he felt a little better about his pending visit to Rachel's apartment. He just hoped he wouldn't have the problem that he did with Santana.

"Okay, you can do this," Finn said to himself as he pulled up across the street from Rachel's apartment building. He was sweating inside his jacket and his heart was pounding in his ears with how nervous he was. If he was right about the signals Rachel was sending him being sexual, Finn was about to lose his virginity to the most smokin' hot woman he'd ever seen, not girl, but _woman_.

Finn glanced in his rearview mirror to check his face and make sure he didn't have anything disgusting on it before hopping out of his truck and making his way into the building. He found apartment four and cleared his throat and tugged on his hair a bit before lightly knocking on the door. Less than a minute later, Rachel stood before him wearing a _Wicked_ tank top and a matching pair of purple shorts, waving him into the apartment happily. As he stepped inside he realized Rachel wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hi! Thanks for coming!" she greeted him, closing the door behind him.

Finn gulped as he tried not to stare at her nipples clearly visible through the top. "Hi. It's no problem." He waved it off and glanced down the hall where a large mattress was propped against the wall. Suddenly his heart fell. Rachel hadn't been inviting him over for sex. She really did need a mattress moved.

"It's really nice of you to come over and help me. As you can see, my mattress is rather large and quite heavy. It took my entire body pushing it to get it this far. The stupid delivery guys wouldn't help bring it to my room." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the audacity.

Finn smiled a little sadly at her. "Yeah, like I said, it's no problem."

"I can take your coat…" Rachel offered. Finn removed it and handed it over to her. She hung it on a hook and turned back to him. "So, my bedroom is around the corner here." She led him in that direction and showed him her room.

It screamed Rachel entirely. From what he knew about her anyway. There were posters for Broadway musicals hung on the walls and her furniture was bright white. He could see sitting in a butterfly chair a whole menagerie of stuffed animals.

"I know it's a little juvenile for someone my age-"

"No, it's perfect. It's very you." Finn caught Rachel's blush before she turned away.

"So let's get that mattress in, shall we?"

Though Finn was a big guy and fairly strong, Rachel's mattress was insanely heavy. He was honestly impressed she had been able to move the thing at all on her own. By the time they had it plopped on the bed and adjusted, both of them were quite sweaty and in need of a drink.

"Did you want something to drink? I have water, iced tea, lemonade…"

"Water would be fine," Finn answered as he wiped his forehead.

"I'll be right back."

Finn stood in Rachel's room alone and surveyed it once more. The closer he looked the more he could feel Rachel in every fiber of it. There were trophies and ribbons on her dresser and vanity and pictures of her and friends. He found what he assumed to be her high school graduation photos on her desk and noticed that she hadn't changed that much. She had bangs these days and wore a little less make-up but overall looked the same.

"Those are my dads," Rachel said from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Rachel and took the water from her before glancing back at the photo. Honestly, he hadn't even noticed the men flanking either side of her.

"They must be really proud of you."

Rachel nodded. "I think they are."

It went silent after that and the tension in the room was palpable. Finn cleared his throat to speak again. "Well, your bed's all set up so I should probably go."

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like? You deserve a good homemade meal for all your hard work."

Finn shook his head. "It's alright, you really don't have to."

"I insist."

"My mom is actually making dinner tonight."

"Oh," Rachel looked a little hurt but pressed on. "At least let me pay you for your help. I would have to sleep on the couch again if it weren't for you." Before he could say no, Rachel grabbed her wallet off her desk and dug out a fifty.

"Rachel, really-" He paused as her hand found his and that same electricity he felt the first time she touched him returned. They looked into each other's eyes as his hand moved to hold her wrist. "Really, you don't need to pay me anything. I was happy to help."

Rachel looked down at her wrist in his hand. "What if I want to pay you?" Her eyes found his again and she seemed to be moving closer.

"I don't want your money."

"Then how about me instead?" Her lips crashed onto his as she craned her neck and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him.

When their lips touched, the room seemed to spin and Finn forgot everything he knew including his name. Her hands came up to hold his neck and she pressed her mouth to his harder before her tongue slipped into his mouth. After a stunned moment, Finn finally got the hint and reciprocated in earnest.

Rachel began walking Finn back toward the bed until his legs hit the edge and they both tumbled down onto the bare mattress. The fall didn't stop either of them as Finn rolled Rachel onto her back and slid his hand under her t-shirt tentatively. This move appeared to be the right one as Rachel's hand closed over his and pushed it further up her body. His finger had just brushed the underside of Rachel's bare breast when he freaked and blurted out what was on his mind.

"I'm a virgin!" he nearly screamed as he pulled away from Rachel and sat up, breathing heavily and embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Really?" Rachel asked genuinely surprised, propping herself up on her elbows. "But you're so…hot."

Finn gulped and he swore it was so loud Rachel could hear it. "It's not because I couldn't…see I had a girlfriend…but then she…I just…it just hasn't happened yet."

Rachel giggled and he felt like an idiot. She was laughing at him and his virginity and to be honest, it stung. "You're really cute when you're flustered." Finn looked away from her but she forced him to look at her once more when she sat up. "Do you want it to happen?" He stared at her. "With me...I mean."

Finn's mouth twitched as he looked into her eyes. Of course he wanted it to happen with her! He'd only been thinking about it since meeting her. He nodded yes.

"Then we'll make it happen." Rachel leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, fisting her hand in his hair. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you." She giggled again and pulled away. Rachel scooted back on the bed and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger to beckon Finn toward her. He crawled onto the bed and his breath hitched as Rachel removed her shirt. "You really haven't been with anyone before?"

Finn stared at Rachel's boobs intently and was growing harder by the second the longer he looked. They were the first boobs he'd ever seen in person as Santana hadn't gotten around to removing her bra yet when he'd messed up his first attempt at his first time. "Uh, I got a blowjob once but it didn't really end well."

Rachel's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

He licked his lips as he sat in front of Rachel and glued his eyes to her round breasts and dark pebbled nipples. There was nothing more that he wanted in that moment than to reach out and feel their weight in his hand. "I uh, um…" She tilted his head up and forced his gaze up to her eyes. Rachel didn't appear upset that he'd been staring. "I kinda have a problem with…" he lowered his voice in shame and embarrassment, "early arrival." Finn couldn't believe he'd just admitted that to the woman he'd been pining after.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding before crawling into his lap. "I see. Well Finn, don't worry, together we can work on that and make it a thing of the past."

"We can?"

"With enough practice and my excellent teaching, you'll be a sex god in no time." She smiled at him and began tugging on his t-shirt. "Now enough talking."

Rachel lifted Finn's shirt over his head and pressed her chest against his. He moaned at the contact into Rachel's mouth as she kissed him. Her hands found his and she placed them directly over her breasts. Finn massaged them as her deft fingers unbuttoned his jeans and his rock hard cock sprung out of them. She pressed Finn down into the bed and kissed down his body.

When her mouth reached his nipples she surprised him by taking one between her teeth and sucking on it as her fingers played with his happy trail. She moved her mouth lower and swirled her tongue around his belly button before pressing open mouthed kisses to his lower abdomen and tugging his jeans down his legs. Rachel managed to yank them off completely and flipped her hair behind her as she sat up again and straddled his thighs. Her bright smile shone on her face as her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers.

Finn's breathing was shallow but heavy as he watched Rachel's chest heave and her eyes roam his now nearly naked form. Her fingers slipped under the elastic and she gently pulled the fabric away from his body and down his legs to release his erection causing the tent in his underwear.

He took in a sharp breath as the air hit his overheated skin and his body clenched. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked down at his manhood on display and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Her eyes found his again as her head dipped down. Finn pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch as Rachel pressed her lips to the tip of his cock before swiping her tongue over the top. He shivered at the contact and whimpered quietly when she did it again. Then her warm, wet mouth descended on his shaft, swallowing half of him easily before sliding back up. She then ran her fingers over the topside of his cock while her tongue ran along the length of the underside.

"Holy fuck!" Finn cried out when her free hand pressed lower sending a ripple of pleasure through his body. Though it felt beyond fantastic, Finn knew if he didn't stop Rachel soon, he wouldn't last much longer and he was eager to actually get to the sex. "R-R-Rachel, you gotta," his eyelids fell closed as Rachel began a steady up and down rhythm of his cock that felt wonderful. This was nothing like the blowjob Santana had given him; she had used too much pressure on his junk and jerked him too hard then scraped her teeth over his sensitive skin a few times. Rachel however…her hands caressed his member delicately and her mouth wrapped around his girth perfectly and not once had her teeth touched him.

Finn fell back on the bed and his hands found their way into Rachel's silky hair. He knew there was something he needed to tell her but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. All he could focus on was the insanely great feeling coursing through his body until he felt the familiar sensation of needing to come.

"Oh God," he choked out, sitting up quickly. "Rachel, Rachel, stop, you gotta stop."

Rachel removed her mouth with a small popping sound and looked up at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Way better than okay," he said dreamily. Rachel smiled and moved to continue until Finn held her off. "If you keep going, I'm gonna explode before we get to the actual sex."

Rachel chuckled but understood. She stood up from the bed and stepped over to her side table to pull a box of condoms out. She tore one off and walked back over to Finn who was still lying on his back up on his elbows. "Have you ever put a condom on?" Finn shook his head no. "Wow, you really are innocent." Finn blushed and went even redder as Rachel made a show of removing her shorts. She hadn't been wearing any panties underneath them.

Rachel climbed back onto the bed and straddled Finn's thighs again. "Lay back and just enjoy it. This is your first time; I want it to be special for you." She tore open the condom wrapper with her teeth and removed the circle from it, tossing the wrapper aside for the moment. She slipped it onto him easily and scooted up his body. She leaned over him and pressed her pelvis against his as she whispered into his ear. "Get ready to have your world rocked."

She sat back up and immediately sank down onto Finn's stiff length. Her hips wiggled as she took him in as far as he would go and he had to fight the urge to come right then. Finn gripped Rachel's hips and she held onto his forearms as she began riding his cock back and forth. His eyes closed again and he let the feeling take over his body.

Finn could not believe it. After 18 years of waiting, he was no longer a virgin and was fucking the hottest woman he'd ever seen. Puck had told him on various occasions what it felt like to be buried inside a woman but until he had experienced it for himself he didn't know anything. Her pussy was so tight around his cock and the friction was making it hard to concentrate.

Being a healthy young male, Finn had always been a fan of masturbation but it paled in comparison with actual sex. Having a woman on top of him and squeezing his length from all sides was amazing. Then Rachel switched her motions. Instead of back and forth, she moved side to side and in a circle. His fingers dug into her hips more as she swiveled her hips around making both of them moan.

"Touch me, Finn," she whined out then, snapping his eyes open. Rachel was peering down at him, running her hand over his abdomen as she continued riding him. He looked down where their bodies were meeting and could see her wetness coating his skin and hers. Then she took his hand and directed it to her pelvis. "Touch me."

Finn shook his head quickly and fumbled around for a moment trying to locate her clit in his lustful haze. When she gave a shudder and cried out as he brushed a solid nub, he realized he found it. "Oh fuck, don't stop!" she yelled loudly, flipping some hair out of her face.

The feel of her walls clenching down on him was about to push him over the edge but with a new purpose in mind he distracted himself to hold on just a little bit longer. His new mission was to get Rachel off. He grazed her clit once more and she whined again, her face looking pained. He brushed it again and she cried out louder.

"Are you okay?" Her face was scrunched tightly like he'd hurt her.

"Fuck me, Finn! Keep going; I want more!"

Finn swirled his thumb around her nub again and she shuddered once more, moaning at the sensation. He circled clit harder and faster and seconds later, Rachel was spasming like crazy around his cock and her clit was pulsing quickly under his touch. She dug her nails into his stomach as she whimpered on top of him.

He wasn't able to focus too much on this however as the rapid fluttering of her walls around him was enough to make him come himself. Finn spilled into the condom and made some very unflattering grunting noises as his mouth puckered into a little 'o' and his body seized then turned to jelly under her. Once spent, Rachel then collapsed onto Finn's chest and laid motionless.

Neither moved for what seemed like hours but in reality had only been minutes. Rachel rolled herself off Finn before he could go soft and laid on her back next to him staring at the ceiling. Finn watched as Rachel played with her nipple and stared upward. She had yet to say anything, and he was worried that it was because he'd been horrible. Rachel had been perfect though and he was going to make sure she knew that.

"You were perfect," he mumbled quietly. Her head turned toward him and she smiled.

"Are you positive that was your first time?"

"Positive. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered having sex. It was fucking awesome."

"It's just, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would."

Finn swallowed and looked up at the ceiling himself. "I focused more on you, and it helped me last longer. I really wanted to make you come."

She rolled on to her side and pushed herself up onto her elbow. "I told you to just enjoy your first time. You didn't need to do that."

"But it helped me enjoy my first time. I feel really good knowing I made you feel good."

"You did a little better than good," Rachel confessed through a chuckle. "You should really take that condom off." She pointed to the condom still stuck to him.

"Oh, yeah." Finn pulled it off and tied it before throwing it in the bin next to Rachel's bed. "Can I use your bathroom?" She nodded and Finn climbed out of bed. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Finn covered his junk and tip-toed out of her room and toward the bathroom. He cleaned himself off then just stared in the mirror.

No longer was he a virgin wondering what it was like to be intimate with a woman. No longer would he have to worry about going off to college never having had sex. No, now, Finn had sexual experience and it appeared a teacher in the art of love making. Rachel had said they could practice and he hoped she had been serious. He really liked her and not just because she had been willing to sleep with him. Rachel was fun and passionate and they had similar interests. They connected on a deeper level prior to having sex, and Finn really liked that Rachel saw him as more than just a stupid high school jock currently working a dead-end job and going nowhere fast. She saw more in him, believed in him, and he appreciated that.

Finished staring at the new him in the mirror, Finn traipsed back into Rachel's room to find her back in her t-shirt and shorts making her bed, his clothes folded and piled neatly on her dresser. He grabbed them and put them back on.

"I can't believe I just did that," Rachel said aloud as she finished tucking the corner of the sheet under the mattress. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Finn. "You're still in high school and you're a member of a rival glee club." There was a hint of humor in her voice.

Finn sat next to her. "I don't regret it. Do you?" He took her hand in his.

She looked down at their entwined fingers and shook her head. "No." She looked into his face. "I really like you, Finn."

"I really like you too."

"I actually thought you might have asked me out sooner. It was kind of the reason I showed up to Sheets N Things every Wednesday. I didn't really _need_ all those things I bought. Really I just liked spending time with you."

"You did?" Finn's heart soared hearing Rachel's words. She shook her head. Then Finn had to ask the question that was on his mind. "When you said with enough practice…?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, I meant this could become a regular thing…if you want it to."

"I want it to!" Finn rushed out making Rachel laugh. "I would love to."

"Well, I'm free on Wednesdays and Fridays after 3:30 and the weekends. Vocal Adrenaline always rehearses until late the other days though."

Finn brightened even more. "I always have off from work Fridays and I get out of school around two."

"Then I guess I will see you on Friday for our next lesson," Rachel said seductively. She leaned into Finn more and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You should probably go before your family wonders where you disappeared to."

Finn groaned but knew she was right. "I guess. I can't wait until Friday."

"Me either."

Finn showed up to school the next day with a bounce in his step and vigor no one had ever seen in him before. The minute Puck laid eyes on him he knew what had happened.

"Congratulations, you are now officially a boy toy." Puck sat next to him and put his feet on the desk.

"What?"

"Well, she's not officially a cougar because she isn't that old but you're still her boy toy. You did get laid last night right? You've been acting like it."

Finn lifted an eyebrow preparing to deny it but the thing was, he didn't want to. "She was fucking awesome!" he proclaimed, leaning his head on his arm, reminiscing in the moment. "She's the best I've ever had."

Puck guffawed loudly. "She's the only one you ever had!"

Finn's face hardened. "Shut up." He shoved Puck who continued to laugh. "She'd probably be the best you've ever had."

"Is that an offer?" Puck smirked, riling his friend up.

"No! Stay away from her, Puck. I'm serious. She wouldn't even want you anyway," Finn said defensively. He would not let Puck get to another woman he was with…not that Rachel was with him, they weren't official or anything, but he still didn't want to share a woman with his friend.

"Relax lover boy, I'll stay away from her…if you give me one thing."

Worry etched into Finn's face. What the hell did Puck want? "What?"

"I just want the sweet satisfaction of hearing you say I was right about sex with older women."

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. He supposed he walked right into that one. "Fine. You were right. Sex with an older woman is awesome."

The teacher walked in then and yelled at Puck to put his feet down. Before she started teaching, he had one last nugget of wisdom. "I'm telling ya, girls our age will never have the same appeal again." He quirked his eyebrow then turned toward the teacher talking about something to do with World War II.

* * *

><p>Rachel was beside herself at her behavior of late. She had slept with a teenage boy. True he was 18 so it wasn't illegal and she wasn't a teacher at his school or anything so there wasn't a moral dilemma in that way, but he was still in high school! He had been in diapers when she was learning to ride a bike. When she went to her senior prom and lost her virginity like some clichéd 80s movie character, Finn had been playing video games and rolling in the dirt with other pre-pubescent boys at pee-wee football camp.<p>

He was so much younger than her but that was kind of what she loved about their little affair. She also loved that he had been a virgin. Not once in her life had she had the privilege of taking someone's virginity and it had felt empowering. It was a heady rush riding him and watching his face pinch in pleasure that way for the first time. No wonder guys liked virgins so much, it was fun holding that power over them and knowing that you took something from them no one else could ever get.

She wasn't sure why she had invited Finn over the day prior, well, she was. She needed her mattress moved and she knew Finn would help her but honestly, she could have asked her burly bodybuilding next door neighbor and paid him cash for the help. So why ask Finn? She hadn't meant to jump him, her body just wanted his and clearly he wanted her. If she stopped lying to herself the reason she had asked Finn wasn't because she just wanted to give the nice kid a few extra dollars, she was attracted to him and had been since the moment she asked for his help with the shower head. She knew from their first meeting Finn had a thing for her and she liked the attention he paid her. She didn't mean to start giving him attention like that back. Like she had told him, she didn't really need all those things she had bought every Wednesday. She needed to see Finn and be near him and hear his laugh and imagine his lips on hers and oh God!

What was she doing? She couldn't do this with a teenager, even one that was eighteen, it was just inappropriate! What would his parents think? What would her parents think? What would _everyone_ think if they found out? She was not that woman, and she would not make the mistake of sleeping with him again. No, she would call him and tell him not to come over the next day. She had to nip this in the bud to keep from breaking his heart.

After all, what could possibly come of this relationship? She was going to be in Lima for the foreseeable future, and he was off to Ohio State in the fall where he'd meet beautiful girls his own age that he could actually date, and it wouldn't be super weird. She and Finn came from different generations and it would just be too strange and too difficult for anything to come from this. She would call him and break this off and wouldn't look back. She would go out with men her own age and stop visiting Sheets N Things every Wednesday and forget all about Finn Hudson.

Rachel grabbed her phone and found his name in her contacts. She was just about to hit the button when her conscious brought up a good point. It would be rude and mean-spirited to break things off with Finn over the phone. He at least deserved to be told in person why things would never work out between them and that they couldn't repeat what happened on Wednesday. It would be hard to see the heartbreak on his face but it was necessary. It would be much kinder this way. Yes, it was decided. Rachel would make a clean break with Finn the next day when he came over.

The next day Rachel had prepared her speech as to why she had to break up with him and was pacing nervously as she waited by the door for him to show up. When he finally did knock, she was so keyed up her cell phone flew out of her hand and landed with a thud on the living room floor. She picked up the phone and placed it on the coffee table before smoothing out her dress and opening the door trying to appear as calm as possible.

"Hi, Finn. Come on in."

He nervously waved a little before realizing it was utterly ridiculous and hiding his hand behind his back. His adorable awkwardness was only making this harder because it just made her want him more. "Hi, Rachel. Thanks for…for having me over again."

"Yeah abo-"

"I brought you these." Finn pulled a beautiful bouquet of red roses, deep pink Asiatic lilies, white snapdragons and little light pink carnations out from behind his back. It was the most exquisite bouquet she had ever seen.

Rachel was speechless as she accepted the bouquet, mouth open in awe and her eyes watering at the beautiful gesture. No one had ever given her flowers like this before, not even her last boyfriend who she had lived with and thought she might one day marry. Yet here was a boy who had only known her a few weeks, that she was about to break things off with, giving her a bouquet that probably was a big chunk out of his paycheck.

"L-let me just find a vase," she stuttered out, trying to bite back her tears. "Just go wait in the living room." She entered the kitchen and dug a vase out from under the sink and filled it with water. She wiped her eyes and pulled herself together as she removed the wrappings and organized the flowers in the vase. Once done, Rachel carried it out to the living room and placed them on the entertainment center next to the TV then joined Finn on the couch.

She had to do this. It would just get harder if she waited longer.

"Finn-"

"You hate the flowers don't you? I knew I should have gone with the other bouquet."

Rachel placed her hand on Finn's and instantly felt that jolt of electricity go through her again. "No, Finn, I love the flowers. Really, they're gorgeous. No one has ever given me flowers that beautiful." She smiled at him and removed her hand. It would be even more difficult if they were touching. "Finn, you are a wonderful guy; so sweet and funny and you are going to be a lady killer one day, with a little practice, but…I don't think you and I should do this. I think it would be best if you date girls your own age and forget about me."

Finn's brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side. "But, you said-"

"I know, but I was wrong. Finn, you're still in high school. I'm an adult. This," she waved her hand between the two of them, "it can't work. You're going to college where you're going to meet beautiful young women, girls your own age, and you're going to date them and forget all about me."

"What if I don't want to forget about you? Rachel, I really like you. I know it would be tough but why can't…"

Rachel could feel the tears brimming again. This was so much harder than she thought it would have been because she realized it was breaking her heart as much as it was breaking his.

"Finn, I think you should go now." Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, literally trying to hold it together. She felt like she was about to break into tiny pieces and holding herself was the only way to keep her body whole.

"No. I'm not going." Finn stood up too and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"If you won't leave, I'll make you leave."

"Rachel, you're 5'2" and weight about 100 pounds. I think I can hold you off."

"Then I'll call the cops. Finn, you're just making this harder-"

Finn threw his arms out and stepped closer to her, ducking down to make sure she heard him. "No, you're making this harder because you're the one trying to tear us apart. Maybe we aren't soulmates and will break up when I do leave for college, but don't you think we at least owe it to ourselves to see if this could be something more? It's a little unconventional, so what? That guy who owns Playboy dates women young enough to be his granddaughters. You're hardly the crypt keeper! You're twenty-five!"

"Finn, you just don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand why if you liked someone as much as you said you liked me you would toss them aside because of seven years." He took her hand in his and softly spoke. "Take a chance on me." Rachel dropped her head and didn't say anything else. "Fine, you want me to leave? I'll leave." His words were like ice as he dropped her hand, walked around her, and headed for the door.

Rachel could tell he was nearly there when his name slipped from her lips. "Finn, wait." She turned around and walked into the hallway where she found Finn standing still facing the door. "Please don't go." Her voice was watery with the tears she was still trying to keep at bay.

Finn turned to face her and in three large steps was holding Rachel's face and kissing her passionately. They didn't say anything as Rachel's tears spilled down her face and her arms wrapped around Finn's neck. His hands slid down her figure until they were under her behind and lifting her. Swiftly, Finn carried Rachel to her bedroom, unzipping her dress as he walked and pulling it down her body to reveal her satin black bra. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her as she tugged on his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

He attacked her neck then while she undid his pants and began pushing them off and Finn pulled her dress over her hips to remove the item. She pushed at her panties and Finn wiggled out of the boxers releasing his growing hard-on before running his hands up her back to undo her bra. It took a few seconds and some fumbling before it was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He hesitantly pulled away from Rachel to grab a condom until she gripped his arm tightly.

"No."

"But we need-"

"I don't want to use one. I'm on the pill."

Finn was mildly confused. "Then why did we use one the first time? I'm clean, you can trust me."

Rachel looked a little guilty. "I do trust you. I thought we should use one because it might…desensitize you a little and you'd last longer, but I want to feel you now. So we don't need one."

He half-grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her lips and spreading her legs wide to accommodate his body. Finn seemed unsure of himself as he squirmed between her legs.

"Rachel, I'm not sure I'll last…"

She held her hand to his face and ran her thumb over his cheek. "It's okay. It'll take some practice, but you'll get there. We'll work on it together."

"Do you mean that?"

Rachel knew she should say no, tell him to throw his clothes on and kick him out – the rational side of her knew this – but the fun, frivolous and giddy girl-with-a-crush side of her said yes, yes, yes, more! She liked that side much more than boring old rational.

She nodded her head yes quickly. "Yes, I do."

Finn smiled down at her again and kissed her, a smile on his lips as he did so, before dropping his hips to hers. His tip grazed her slit, getting coated in her juices and he moaned into Rachel's mouth. "You feel so good."

"Wait until you actually get inside." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay. You can start."

Rachel bent her legs and pulled them up to her torso, hugging Finn's body with her knees as he pushed into her.

"Oh my God," he moaned out, throwing his head back and pushing himself up to look down at his cock entering Rachel's body. He looked at her face and saw she was giggling. "What?"

"I just forgot what it's like to be new at this. I'm quite enjoying your reactions. Now keep going."

Finn nodded and looked in Rachel's eyes as he moved his hips slowly, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of her. Rachel's eyes fell shut and she moaned as he thrust back and forth.

"Go faster," she breathed out, her hands dropping from around his neck to grip the bedspread under them.

He picked up the pace and made some rather unattractive moans as Rachel's walls clamped around his cock. "You feel fucking amazing."

"So do you – oh fuck!" she cried when he angled his hips a little differently and he brushed her spot and her clit simultaneously. "Do that again!"

He mimicked the motion and Rachel quivered and whined under him. Finn was doing great so far and if he could just keep it together, they might have stood a chance at getting Rachel off. Until she told him to go faster and harder.

Finn's hips snapped against hers loudly and he grunted as his thrusts deepened. Rachel's hands moved from the bed to Finn's back and she pulled him closer to her body so his chest was flush against hers. He smiled at her until his mouth turned into a little 'o' and he seized. Rachel recognized this as his o-face and knew that he had blown his load. She could feel him spilling into her and a loud groan left his mouth as he shook over her.

Seconds later, Finn came to rest on top of her and she ran her hands soothingly up and down the wide span of his back. He shook atop her and she pressed gentle kisses to his cheek and temple.

"You didn't…did you?" he asked quietly after a moment.

"No. But that's okay. We can have a lot more sex to fix that problem."

Finn lifted his head to look down at her. "I just wish I could…help you. I did it last time."

Rachel bit her lip in contemplation. "If you really want to help me out, there are other ways."

Finn's eyebrow quirked up as Rachel patted his arm to get him to move. Rachel slid off the bed. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

She tiptoed out of the bedroom and into her bathroom to clean herself up. Prior to Wednesday, Rachel hadn't had sex in over two months and it had been even longer since she had received oral. It was one of her favorite sex acts and she really hoped Finn would enjoy it just as much as she did. He genuinely wanted to make her feel good and this was one way he could.

Once sure she was presentable, Rachel sauntered back into her room to find Finn sitting against the headboard of her bed waiting for her. During the moments after Finn's orgasm, Rachel had begun to lose the thrilling sensations building inside her but she planned on Finn bringing them back with a vengeance.

Rachel crawled onto the bed and made her way up to Finn's body. She slid into his lap and pressed her hands flat against his chest as his came to rest on her behind. Without a word, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Finn's. Their bodies meshed together and soon Finn's lips were trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her shoulder as Rachel's hands slid into his hair and tugged lightly.

"Kiss me, Finn." Finn lifted his head and caught Rachel's gaze before moving forward to kiss her, but her finger on his lips stopped him. "Not there." She delicately placed her hand over Finn's currently holding her throat and led it down her body slowly until his entire hand cupped her between her legs. "Here…" Rachel let out a little whine and noticed Finn's eyes widen and lips part.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat quite noticeably, and his mouth fell open once more. "Okay." He held Rachel's body against him as he shifted to lay her down under him. Finn looked into her eyes once more before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Rachel knew Finn was probably nervous but she would guide him through this. The only way to get better was practice and some helpful hints if necessary. As he started kissing down her body however, Rachel felt no need to hint at anything.

His hands were warm on her flesh and left heat in their wake as they roamed her body, smoothing over the mounds of her breasts and plane of her stomach, around to her back and down to her hips where they paused as his lips caught up. His mouth closed around a stiff nipple and Rachel's body arched as she gripped the pillow under her head. For only his second time having sex, Finn didn't seem to need much in the way of practice to make good.

"Touch me," Rachel whined, grabbing Finn's hand and sliding it over her pelvis. He took that hint and ran with it. Finn's fingers brushed along Rachel's smooth skin, spreading the wetness spilling from her, making her purr in delight. Her body jerked under his as he spread her folds and teased her entrance, kissing his way down her torso.

Finn lifted his head to view Rachel's reaction and she caught his eye. They were smoldering and near black with lust as he dipped his head back down to press a kiss to her hip. Then she could feel him slip a finger inside her finally, a moan tearing from deep within her. His head dipped lower until she could feel him kissing her mound. Then his tongue found her swollen nub and her frame jerked.

She was so keyed up she thought she might burst from the pleasure of Finn's mouth sucking up her juices and his tongue laving over her clit. Add in his fingers slipping in and out of her and she was looking at a quick orgasm.

"Press harder." Finn had found her spot whether he knew it or not and had been brushing over it driving her crazy. She was ready to let go and just needed that oomph to get her over the edge. Unfortunately he only pressed uncomfortably harder on her clit. "Fingers, not mouth," she managed to get out.

His mouth and hand fell from her body completely as he sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Stop talking," she squeaked calmly, pushing his head back down to get him back on task. "Hand." Getting the hint, Finn pushed his fingers back into her pressing harder this time as he tickled her g-spot and lightly tongued her clit.

Managing not to lose it again, Rachel came around Finn's hand, her clit throbbing wrapped in his lips and her walls squeezing his fingers. Finn's motions seemed to slow to a near stop only halfway through. "Keep going." He picked up his motions again until Rachel had stopped moving completely. Then he pulled his fingers from her body, licking them clean discreetly but not enough that she didn't see it, and kissed her gently before crawling back up to lay next to her.

She turned to face Finn next to her, a smile gracing her face. "My only note, don't stop to apologize. Just take the direction and adjust accordingly unless told to stop. Otherwise, you're a natural." She giggled at Finn's thoughtful expression and pulled his face to hers, tasting herself on his tongue. "I'm surprised you were so proficient at pleasuring a woman. You haven't done that before…?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I've never done that before, but my best friend is Puck. He's a walking sex guide and tosses out his knowledge whether you want him to or not." They went silent for a moment as Rachel toyed with his ear. "Why didn't you let me leave?"

Her eyes fell and she took a deep breath. Why had she called Finn back? She knew nothing could come of this relationship but what Finn had said had been sticking in her mind since he uttered the words. …_don't you think we at least owe it to ourselves to see if this could be something more?_ They did owe themselves that. She kept thinking it couldn't work because Finn was so much younger than her yet she had been the one acting like a child. Seven years wasn't that much and maybe they weren't true love but what if they were? She would regret it her entire life if she let Finn slip away. She may not have been able to voice all that when she told him to wait, but it had been what she felt in that moment.

"Because you were right. Perhaps in the long run, we won't work out. Maybe our age will come between us or distance or work, whatever, but we shouldn't let those things rule us. I really do like you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if' because I was scared to try."

Finn smiled widely and pulled Rachel closer, kissing her lips. "Thanks for taking that chance on me." Rachel kissed him again, then again, and again. Then Finn mumbled against her lips, "Now what are the chances of some shower sex?"

Rachel smacked his chest scolding him. "Finn!" Then her eyes flickered about the room until she muttered quietly. "Pretty high." Her hand slipped into his, and they clambered off the bed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>For weeks after that Friday, Finn had been flying higher than ever and nothing could bring him down, not even Puck's insistence that he didn't really get the whole cougar and MILF thing.<p>

"_You're not supposed to start a relationship with them dude! You just fuck them and move on," he explained as they played pool in Puck's basement._

_Finn just rolled his eyes and took his shot landing the ball in the corner pocket. "I'm pretty sure that's not the only way it works. I'm sorry I can't do relationships the way you do. Sex actually means something to me and I really don't want it with anyone but Rachel."_

_Puck snorted. "Yeah, that's why you tried to have sex with Santana. She's only slept with everyone."_

"_Keyword is 'tried'. After that mess I realized sex wasn't something I should just do. It needs to be special."_

"_Do I have to revoke your Man Card?" Puck took a shot and made it leaving only the eight ball left._

"_Fuck off. Not all of us want to sleep with the whole of Lima…including the men. You remember what Ms. Holliday said about sex and partners." Finn missed his shot and cursed himself._

"_Funny…but dude, the cougars?" Puck whined like a child. "Think of all the awesome you're missing out on."_

"_Oh you mean all the awesome of your sloppy seconds? No thanks. My awesome is better than yours and I have no plans on messing it up."_

"_Whatever. More for me then." Puck knocked the eight ball in the side pocket. "And that's game!"_

Yes, things between Rachel and him had been perfect…until the week before Nationals. Finn knew he and Rachel would eventually butt heads over glee since they were technically rivals and it finally happened the Friday before they were due to leave for Nationals in Orlando.

"Finn, I'm really sorry, but I need to finish packing for Florida so we'll have to wait until next week," Rachel informed him as he entered her apartment that day.

"I can help you pack to cut down on time."

"Finn, I think it would just be better if you went home. I have enough on my plate without you packing my underwear wrong," she sniped at him.

"Jeez, just offering to help. Fine, I'll see you in Florida then." He kissed her cheek quickly and backed away down the hall toward the door.

As he walked down the hall, his face fell until Rachel reached out from behind him to grab his arm. "Wait, I'm sorry, Finn. I don't mean to snap at you. I'm just tense because Shelby has been pushing everyone harder than ever and I've been so busy and I haven't had time to pack and we leave tomorrow on a nine am flight which means I need to be up no later than five so I can get to the school by six to make sure everyone is together to get to the airport on time." She stepped into Finn's arms and let him hold her. "This is Shelby's last year as coach and I really want to prove myself so I can take over for her and have her much better paying job next year."

Finn rubbed her back gently as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Then let me help take some of the load. I can help you pack and then maybe give you a relaxing back rub…" _And maybe some sex_ he mentally added.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. Could she read minds?

"I keep a travel toiletries bag on the top shelf of my bathroom closet. Could you please get it for me?" she asked sweetly, allowing him to help her before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek and leaving his arms to go into her bedroom.

As Finn helped Rachel pack for the few days she would be in Orlando, they discussed the upcoming competition which was turning out to be a bad idea.

"All I'm saying is Shelby is a four time National Championship winning glee coach. The New Directions didn't even place in the top ten last year."

"Ah, but you forget that Vocal Adrenaline only placed second last year."

"At least it was a trophy. Don't get me wrong, I loved being in glee when I went to McKinley but Vocal Adrenaline is the best show choir around. The chances of you winning are…" Rachel said with a hint of humor in her voice as she folded a pair of capris to put in her bag.

Finn could tell what she meant with that slight bit of humor. "You really don't think New Directions can win. You don't even think we can make the top ten," he stated, anger building in his voice.

"Of course I think you can place. Just like you've had your spies visit us, we've had ours visit you. You look to be in great shape this year. I'm simply stating that the odds are in our favor." She looked up at him and her demeanor went from teasingly happy to concern. "Are you really getting upset over this?"

"Yeah! It kinda sucks to realize your girlfriend doesn't have faith in you."

"That isn't fair, Finn! You know I have faith in you. I just need to have faith in myself. My job depends on Vocal Adrenaline doing well. I would love to see you accepting that first place trophy, and I would be so happy for you…if I didn't need Vocal Adrenaline to win. You don't need New Directions to win for your security. You already have all your college plans set up and your future ahead of you."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to win. New Directions hasn't won since 1993, Vocal Adrenaline won four years in a row and came in second last year. They don't need another win. Do you realize how huge a loss it would be to everyone in New Directions if we didn't even make top ten again?" Finn plopped down on Rachel's bed amidst all her clothes.

She sat next to him and clutched the edge of the bed. "Do you realize how huge a loss it would be if I lost my job and had to move?" Rachel said, leveling Finn with her words.

"You won't lose your job. They'll still need a director when Ms. Corcoran leaves." He looked up at Rachel and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

"I'm not throwing the competition." She stared him square in the eye steadily.

"Well, I'm not either."

"Then I suppose we're at an impasse until the competition is over." Rachel stood back up and went back to packing. "Someone will be the winner at the end. We knew we were rivals from the beginning; we shouldn't let that come between us now. I say we just cool our jets until we get back from Florida then pick up where we left off."

"How about we do even better?" Finn stated boldly.

"What?"

"A date. I want to take you out on a date when we get back." Finn licked his lips quickly and stood up facing Rachel. She looked a little shocked.

"We've been on a date before."

"Taking separate cars and 'happening' to show up at the same place at the same time and pretending not to know each other if anyone from either of our schools saw us is hardly a date. We won't be rivals anymore after Nationals. What's the problem?"

"Maybe the fact you're still in high school?"

Finn rolled his eyes. They had been over this numerous times. Puck had been out to dinner with a bunch of older ladies before and no one ever cared, why would they care about him and Rachel? The only people who might even possibly realize she worked at Carmel were glee kids. "You're making excuses again."

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. People can be so judgmental and I _am_ a teacher."

"But not at my school so it isn't a problem. So what do you say? Next Friday…date night?"

Rachel hesitated but a smile broke onto her face. "Okay, next Friday can be date night, _but_, just to spice things up, whoever places higher at Nationals gets to choose what to do. Deal?"

Finn grinned playfully thinking about all the things he could get Rachel to do if New Directions won. There was no way they would let Vocal Adrenaline outplace them again. The endless possibilities were incentive enough to crush all the competition.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Rachel was completely nervous. It was their first official date since meeting and though they had already had sex, a lot of sex, they hadn't tested their relationship in public outside of a few stolen meals at restaurants unlikely to be visited by anyone either of them knew. But now they were going on a real date and according to Finn, it was going to be big.<p>

Now she was beginning to regret their wager.

She still couldn't believe that New Directions came in first. Vocal Adrenaline was a close second but still, it surprised her. It really shouldn't have though. Finn and his friends were amazing up on that stage when she got to watch them perform. Her eyes had mostly been focused on Finn the entire time but even when he wasn't spotlight he was still putting everything he had into his performance. He apparently really wanted to win.

So now Rachel was sitting on her couch, watching an episode of _Bewitched_ waiting for Finn to pick her up. He refused to tell her where exactly they were going and only mentioned that she should wear something comfortable and to prepare an overnight bag. She had no idea what that meant other than they were spending the night somewhere that was not her place. How comfortable? Bumming around the house? Going shopping? And where were they going? What hotel or whose home were they staying at? Damn it, how she wished Vocal Adrenaline would have won.

Honestly, she wasn't even all that upset at the loss. Shelby had pulled Rachel aside while at the airport to go home and admitted that perhaps she was past her prime and should have handed the reins over the year prior. She wasn't invested in show choir anymore it was time for someone else to show what they could offer which was why she had told the principal to replace her with Rachel before they had even left for Nationals. So when Finn was celebrating with his friends on stage after being announced winners, Rachel didn't feel horrible at all. She was so beyond proud of him and proved it the night they returned home.

A knock on her door pulled Rachel from her thoughts and she shut off her TV to grab her bag and ran to the door. "Hey," she greeted as she stepped out of her apartment and closed and locked the door behind her before leaning up to give Finn a kiss. "I hope this is 'comfortable' enough for whatever it is we're doing at three pm on a Friday." She pointed to her summery pink and yellow sundress.

"You look great. A little dressy for the occasion but that's okay. As long as you feel comfortable." Finn smiled and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked out to his truck.

"Well I could have dressed more appropriately if _someone_ had clued me in on where we we're going," she hinted.

"Deal was the winner picked."

"We never said it had to be a secret!" Rachel really hated surprises and it was killing her not knowing every detail of their first date. "I thought you'd be gloating about how you won our bet."

"Just relax, babe. I promise we'll have fun."

Four hours later Rachel was confused and bored sitting in the stands at a Cincinnati Reds baseball game. Why Finn thought she'd enjoy going to a baseball game for their first official date, she had no idea. "So if he hits a foul ball again, he's out?" she asked, adjusting the baseball cap Finn brought for her to wear.

"No, a foul doesn't count as a third strike."

"This is such a confusing game."

Finn looked over at her and chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually." He looked back at the game and Rachel continued to stare at his face.

He looked so happy watching the game and holding her hand. She would never understand baseball but if it meant she got to spend time with Finn, she didn't mind sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh pretending to like watching men hitting a ball and running around bases. She did need to ask the question though.

"Finn, why did you pick a baseball game for a team you don't even particularly care for as our first date? I'm not exactly a sports buff and you really could have chosen anything."

He shrugged. "I thought it would be fun…and I wasn't able to get tickets for _West Side Story_ on such short notice."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she realized what Finn's initial date had entailed. "You were going to take me to see _West Side Story_ even though you could have picked anything you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to. The shows were all sold out though and there isn't anything that great to do in Lima so baseball was kinda the only thing I could think of on such short notice." Finn scratched his head. "At least I was able to get the hotel I wanted for us. I thought it would be fun to get away for a night."

"That was so sweet of you, Finn."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get tickets."

Rachel held his face and kissed him deeply. "It was still sweet that you tried. And even though I'm entirely confused, I'm having a great time because I'm with you."

He smiled at her and kissed her again until the crowd's uproar broke them apart. Finn stood up and he pulled Rachel up to join him. She had no idea what was going on until Finn yelled at her.

"Rachel, watch out!" Rachel looked up just as the ball started falling right in her direction. She squealed as Finn wrapped his arms around her to pull her out of the way causing her hat to slip off. Her hand managed to clamp around the bill however and seconds later the ball bounced off the outstretched hand of the man behind them and fell perfectly inside.

She and Finn stared at the ball sitting in the hat and she heard a chuckle in her ear. "That's crazy," Finn stated, Rachel nodding in agreement.

"I caught the ball." Rachel spun around to face Finn and a grin broke out on her face. "I caught the ball, Finn. I caught the ball!" She bounced up and down and took the ball out of her cap to show Finn who was excited for her. "I can't believe I caught a ball!"

Finn hugged her tightly and gave her a big kiss which Rachel then noticed on the JumboTron. She pointed it out and instantly blushed as she realized everyone in the stadium could see her and Finn giddily making out. Once the commotion ceased and the game continued, Finn and Rachel sat back down, his arm back around her and her head on his shoulder, their hands resting entwined in his lap.

"I love you," Finn said quietly before kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I love you too," slipped easily from her mouth before she realized what exactly she had just said. She picked up her head to see Finn staring at her, eyes wide in shock and fright on his face. "You love me?"

Finn swallowed thickly. He silently nodded his head and spoke. "Yeah, I do. You don't have to say it back or anything. I don't expe-"

"I already did…" Rachel shifted to face Finn better. "And I meant it. I love you, Finn."

"You love me? Really?"

Rachel nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, I do."

And as it turned out, she really, really did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>_

"Oh my God. You are fucking amazing," Rachel panted as she collapsed on top of Finn, hot and sweaty from the summer heat and the frenzied love making that had just taken place. She kissed his chest and brushed her hair back to get it off her neck.

"You're not too shabby yourself," he replied, pulling Rachel's hair back to hold in a ponytail. "Think you got it in ya for another round?"

Rachel pushed herself up off her husband and stared at him incredulously. "We just finished. You can't be ready to go again already?"

"Another minute and I will," Finn said cockily, waggling his eyebrows. Rachel giggled and rolled off his body to lie next to him.

"You're incorrigible."

Finn pulled Rachel close and kissed her. "You love it."

"I love you." She bit her lip and allowed Finn to roll her onto her back so he was hovering over her body, his hands pressed on either side of her shoulders on the bed. His head dipped forward and their mouths meshed in a deep kiss when Finn dropped his hips to grind against his wife's. "You have work in the morning. One more time then we need to go to bed."

"Hmm…I thought that's what we'd been doing the past hour?" He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Rachel's throat.

"We need to go to _sleep_. Is that clearer?" She purred as he found the spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head and her eyelids flutter out of control.

Just as Finn was about to slide into Rachel once more a knock on the door stopped them completely.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a little voice said from outside the door.

"What is it, Sadie?" Finn called over his shoulder toward the door.

"I had a bad dream."

Though Finn was disappointed at the interruption he could never be upset. Sadie was his baby, his little girl, his pride and joy and all those other things you always hear doting parents calling their children and she was priority number one. So he rolled off Rachel and found his boxers while Rachel grabbed her nightgown. Once decent, Rachel opened the door and his five year old walked in, rubbing her eye and holding her favorite stuffed Scottish terrier, Sir Yips.

"Hey baby girl," Finn said as Sadie climbed into his lap. "You okay?"

"I had a bad dream."

Sadie then launched into a retelling of her bad dream as she cuddled closer to Finn. Once finished, Rachel brushed her fingers through her daughter's soft dark brown curls and reassured her everything was okay.

"It was just a dream, baby. You're okay and Mommy and Daddy are okay. There's nothing to worry about. Do you want a glass of water to help you go back to sleep?" Sadie nodded her head and Rachel got out of bed, lifting her daughter out of Finn's lap and resting her on her hip. "Let's get some water and go back to bed. Say goodnight to Daddy and give him a kiss."

Sadie leaned away from Rachel toward her father and planted a big smooch on his lips. "Night daddy."

"Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." Finn smiled as he watched Rachel carry their daughter out of the room, softly beginning a lullaby to relax her.

Finn still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Rachel. They had gone through a lot together and at times it hadn't been easy. He thought their relationship might have been doomed after their kiss at that Reds game ended up on TV and Burt and Kurt saw it thus exposing his relationship with the rival glee club's recently promoted director, but it had worked out in the end. Once his family got to know Rachel and the 'sting of betrayal' as Kurt overdramatically put it ebbed, they loved her.

Then there were the four years of college they had to suffer through. Columbus was only two hours away which meant he could easily come home on the weekends to be with Rachel but during the week he missed her terribly. Not to mention his entire first semester Rachel was paranoid that he was going to meet some sorority girl his age and forget all about her. He wasn't going to lie, there were plenty of women interested in him over the four years he was at school and he could have easily had his pick but he was never interested in them and his pick was two hours away back home.

After college, real life started and he and Rachel had some challenges adjusting to living with one another but after a few months everything smoothed out. He got used to Rachel's crazy nighttime and morning beauty rituals and she got used to what it meant when he brought a magazine into the bathroom with him.

Then came marriage. Her best friend in college Tina was finally marrying her high school sweetheart and all Rachel had on the brain was weddings and dresses and rings and Finn knew what she was hinting at. She wanted her own ring which started freaking him out. He had just graduated college six months prior. Was he ready for a commitment like marriage? It turned out he was. When they showed up to Tina's wedding he could easily picture it as his and Rachel's. He wanted Rachel in every way and he would never let her go. So he surprised her one night with a homemade dinner and ambiance after work and after dessert, Finn dropped to one knee and meant to give a huge speech he only got a few words into before Rachel tackled him squealing 'yes, oh my God, yes', kissing his face off.

They were two months away from the wedding when they found out Rachel was nine weeks pregnant with Sadie. He had never seen Rachel so emotional as when she found out she was pregnant and to be honest, Finn was happily crying right along with her. And along with Sadie came the realization that his life was pretty perfect. Those seven years between him and Rachel were nothing and he had been right to ask Rachel to take a chance on him because it turned out to be the best decision she'd ever made.

Now he had everything he had ever wanted because he had actually taken some of Puck's advice.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, breaking him out of his thoughts as she walked back into the bedroom.

Finn beckoned Rachel to him and tugged her into his lap. She curled her body against his and played with his hair as she waited for his answer. "I was just thinking that Puck has a point."

Rachel snorted. "What could _Puck_ possibly have a point about?"

"About how awesome MILFs are. I gotta say, you're the sexiest one I've ever seen."

Rachel chuckled and pressed her lips to Finn's. "Well, if I'm a MILF then you're a DILF. So Daddy, what do you say we pick up where we left off?"

Finn growled as he rolled Rachel onto her back, earning a squeal of delight. He had to demonstrate again how Puck's theory on older women and MILFs wasn't as crazy as he once thought.


End file.
